Sovereign Order of Malta
The Sovereign Order of Malta (SOM), officially the Sovereign Military Hospitaller Order of Saint John of Jerusalem, of Rhodes and of Malta and Sicily (Italian: Sovrano Militare Ordine Ospedaliero di San Giovanni di Gerusalemme di Rodi e di Malta di Sicilia; Latin: Supremus Militaris Ordo Hospitalarius Sancti Ioannis Hierosolymitani Rhodiensis et Melitensis Sicilii), commonly known as the Order of Malta, is a crusader state formed by the knights of the Order of Malta. SOM claims continuity with the Knights Hospitaller, a chivalric order that was founded c. 1099 by the Blessed Gerard in medieval Jerusalem. History Throughout history, Malta's location has given it great strategic importance and a sequence of powers including the Phoenicians, Greeks, Romans, Fatimids, Sicilians, Knights of St John, French and the British have all ruled the islands. Malta gained independence from the United Kingdom on 21 September 1964 and became a member of the United Nations that same year. Under its 1964 constitution, Malta initially retained Queen Elizabeth II as Queen of Malta and thus Head of State, with a Governor-General exercising executive authority on her behalf. On 13 December 1974 Malta became a republic within the Commonwealth, with the President as head of state. A defense agreement signed soon after independence expired on 31 March 1979. On that day British military forces departed. Malta adopted a policy of neutrality in 1980 and was a member of the Movement of Non-Aligned Countries until 1983. The entire region around Malta escaped the immediate effects of Great War. After the discovery of what had happened, the Maltese government became very alarmed, and seized control of the ships in its harbors. The supplies on these vessels would allow the government to care for its people until they could fashion out the means to fish, and to increase the amount of food grown on the islands. By Christmas of 2083, the inhabitants of Malta had very angy with government and uprising against they, the Order of Malta was elected like new government using old glories of her past like crusade knights and fighter against the evil. Conquest of Sicilia. Government The government of the Sovereign Order of Malta has a similar structure to state governments. However, it also includes specific features associated with its nature as a lay religious order, as well as particular terminology evolved from nine centuries of history. The head of the Order of Malta is the Grand Master who governs both as sovereign and as religious superior, and is assisted by the Sovereign Council, which he chairs. The Sovereign Council is elected for a term of five years and is made up of the Grand Commander (the Minister of War and Justice); Grand Chancellor (Minister for Foreign Affairs and Minister of the Interior); Grand Hospitaller (Minister for Humanitarian Affairs); Receiver of the Common Treasure (Minister of Finance), together with six other members, all elected by the Chapter General. Although these titles reflect centuries of tradition they are also roles consistent with 22st century needs. Through its diplomatic missions, the Sovereign Order’s government works towards the establishment of new cooperation agreements with other states in the healthcare and humanitarian field. The Order of Malta’s system of governance is divided into three powers: legislative power rests with the Grand Master and Sovereign Council for non-constitutional matters; with the Chapter General – a representative body of members – as far as constitutional rules are concerned, executive power, which resides with the Sovereign Council; and judicial power, which is in the hands of the Courts of the Order. Foreign Relations Military Since the rise of the Order of Malta in 2083, the Order has dramatically increased its military power. The Military of Sovereign Order of Malta is divided into three branches; the Military Corps, Navy and Air Force. The Army of Malta is the main defensive body of Malta and is in charge of defending the nation and its borders from outside threats. Military conscription exists, but is rarely enforced due to the population, but the Navy has the necessary manpower to protect itself. The Maltese Military is bolstered by civilian volunteers, friendly militias and surviving elements of the Italian Armed Forces in Sicilia that joined Malta to ensure their survival from the horrors of the wasteland. Military Corps The Military Corps is the largest branch of the Maltese Army and is the ground warfare branch of the military. Maltese Army soldiers are brought in from all walks of life and are primarily volunteers from across the nation. Many Maltese soldiers are also former members of militias that existed before the Order was even arrive. Maltese soldiers were initially armed with various rifles, mainly hunting rifles and carbines that predated the Great War by a large margin, but the incorporation of the remnants of the Italian Army in Sicilia and trade has greatly expanded the arsenal of the Maltese Army giving their soldiers access to various pre-war assault rifles and new ones built from post-war companies and groups. Navy of the Order of Saint John The navy of the Order of Saint John, also known as the Maltese Navy, was the first navy of a chivalric order. It was established in the Middle Ages, around the late 12th century. The navy reached its peak in the 1680s, during the reign of Grand Master Gregorio Carafa. It was disbanded following the French invasion of Malta in 1798, and its ships were taken over by the French Navy. In 2090 The Navy was rebuild for naval component of the current Maltese military. Air force The Maltese Air Force possess a formidable fleet of aircraft that, despite being smaller than the army, is one of the strongest in post-war Italy. It possess a fleet of surviving pre-war aircraft used by the Italian Air Forces, mainly Helicopters Agusta A129, Agusta Bell 205, NHIndustries NH90 and handfuls of jets that survived the Great War both Italian and European. During the period of industrialization, many pre-war jets and civilian aircraft were restored to working order as well as antiquated aircraft such as re-activated musuem pieces and later post-war versions of them with upgraded armor, engines, and weapons. The Maltese Air Force uses civilian aircraft converted into military craft with machine guns, rockets and other weapons and are primarily defensive, but can also serve in offensive roles and the Air Force Maltese possesses more offensive aircraft. Category:Post-War Countries Category:Post-War Factions Category:Community